Quackenheim Museum
Quackenheim Museum is the third level in New Quack City. The way out is located inside a Vault. There is also a mini boss - The Statue To Continuous Forms Of Uniqueness In Time. Plot Distracting the NQPD by attacking the Lower East Quack, General Viggo's bears attacked the museum in order to steal the Roquefort Diamonds, the world's largest pair of diamond earrings. The Fur Fighters defended the diamonds by sending them down into the Vault, opening the Vault and rescuing them with help from a message from Claude the Cat, containing the vaults coordinates. Description The level begins inside of the museum lobby, which in turn leads to a large open area. This area features a long spiraling path upwards that lead to the floors of the museum. This floor also contains the entrance to the cloakroom, as well as galleries that include Memo art, Dog art and Pop art. There is also a large display, based on the ruins of Anatat Tatanatat. These areas loop around to each other. On the second floor on the museum, from the wardrobes display lies two paths. One of these paths lead to both a theater playing a film starring Claude the Cat and a large moving display of General Viggo. The other path leads a long hallway, featuring Cat art. Similar to the first floor, these areas loop as well. It is noteworthy that the room with the moving display also contains a path to the basement, as does the theater. On the third floor lies a gallery devoted to East Asian relics and artwork, as well as an entire gallery devoted to Bear art. At the end of this gallery lies another display, featuring several minerals as well as large magnetic meteorites. This area holds the entrance to where the Roquefort Diamonds are kept, though it is guarded by a Security Guard. This room also has a way to the basement, as well as the second floor. The basement level of the museum differs from the seemingly clean, white appearance of the rest of museum, as it contains numerous crates and metal structures. The boiler room can be found here, as well as the Vault, which is initially locked. Inside the vault is where the level exit lies. Babies *Xuan *Petey *Melinda *Leonard *Alexander *Brigitte *Lweek *Pweek *Bweek Items *Coat Stub *Exhibition Key Enemies *Blue Bears (approximately 10) *Brown Bears (approximately 30) *Polar Bears (approximately 18) *Crocodiles (8) *Peacocks (6) Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Shotgun *Bomb Launcher *Rocket Launcher Ammo *Bullets (260) *Shells (134) *Grenades (40) *Rockets (26) Telepoints *Roofus (2) *Juliette (1) *Bungalow (4) *Tweek (3) *Chang (2) Trivia *The Quackenheim Museum is based on the real life Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum. This can be seen on how it appears externally, and the spiral interior the player first enters. A sign also reads 'Solomon R. Quackenheim Museum' at the front desk. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:New Quack City Levels Category:Levels